


Touch

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Reader-Insert, Wall Sex, this turned out a lot longer than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to phone a computer helpline when your laptop stops working, and Charlie is on the other end of the phone. She decides things would be a lot easier if she just came round to look at your laptop, and in doing so she finds out how much of a nerd you are. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Hey there, thanks for calling. What can I help you with today?”

“My computer’s not working. I mean, it switches on, but it doesn’t get any further than that, it just crashes every time.”

Your laptop had started playing up last night, and now you couldn’t do anything, and you were getting extremely frustrated. Without it, you couldn’t do anything. You couldn’t work, or write, or talk, or satisfy your addiction to video games. You had tried sorting the problem yourself, but had soon given up, and decided that calling this service hotline would probably be your best option.

At least the girl you were talking to seemed friendly and helpful, not patronising like other people you’d had experience with when phoning for things like this. You liked the sound of her voice. But after ten minutes or so of her suggesting things you could try, you still hadn’t come close to fixing whatever was wrong.

“Ok, this definitely sounds like a problem I can’t fix over the phone,” the girl said at last. “We can send someone to come and have a look at it if you want?”

“Will it be you?” you asked without thinking, before suddenly realising how strange that must have sounded. “I mean… you actually seem helpful, unlike people I’ve had past experiences with,” you joked lamely. You could feel yourself turning hot with embarrassment. Why had you said that?

The girl chuckled. “Of course, miss…”

“Y/N.”

“Miss Y/N. I’ll come and have a look at it. What’s your address?”

You gave her the address and ended the call, still feeling a little embarrassed. But you busied yourself tidying the house a little, at least until it wasn’t a complete mess. It was only about ten minutes later that you heard a knock at the door. Opening it, your polite greeting almost died in your throat as you caught sight of the girl in front of you.

“Uh, hey,” you stammered. She was utterly gorgeous. Long red hair- god, you had a thing for red hair- down past her shoulders, beautiful green eyes, a smattering of freckles on her face. You could feel yourself blushing yet again.

You’re standing there like an idiot. Focus. “You’re from the computer place, right?” Smooth, Y/N. Real smooth.

She nodded with a friendly smile that almost made you melt. “You must be Y/N. I’m Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you,” you said awkwardly. “Oh, uh… come in.”

You showed her to where you had your laptop open on the table, still frozen on the same screen. “It hasn’t done anything else since yesterday,” you explained. “Do you want a drink? Tea, coffee, anything?”

“Sure, coffee would be nice, thanks,” Charlie replied, sounding slightly distracted as she sat down in front of your laptop. “Ok, let’s see…”

Half an hour later, your laptop was working again, as good as new. “There you go!” Charlie announced cheerfully. “It should be working fine now. You’ve got some cool games on there, by the way.”

“You play video games?” you grinned. “That’s all I ever do when I’m not busy.”

“Yeah, I can’t live without them,” she admitted. “And I couldn’t help but notice your DVD collection. You’re a Doctor Who fan? Man, we’d be such good friends.”

You smiled. “Well, you’ve gotta finish your coffee before you go, right?” you pointed out.

Charlie gasped. “Oh crap, I forgot about that! It’s probably cold by now.”

You laughed. “That’s ok, I can make you another one.”

Charlie gave you a regretful look. “Thanks, but I should probably get back to work. I told them the job would probably take less than an hour. But, um…” she trailed off awkwardly, blushing slightly. “I can give you my number. I mean, my personal number. If you want. You know, in case your laptop starts acting up again or something, it might be useful.”

You bit your lip to contain your grin. “Sure. Hang on…” You hunted around for a scrap of paper, but only managed to find a pen. Instead you handed the pen to Charlie, and held out your hand to her. She took the outstretched hand and began to write on your skin, and you savoured the feeling of her hand touching yours.

“There you go,” Charlie handed the pen back to you. “I’ll see you soon.” And then- did she just wink at you?

And then she was gone, and you were left standing there with your cheeks flushed red and a ridiculous smile on your face you couldn’t hold back.

And so the phone calls began. It started with more calls about problems with your laptop (some real, some of them made up excuses), but each call was a little longer than the last, as you talked about new movies, or the latest episode of a TV show. And occasionally Charlie would come round, to ‘help with a computer problem’, but these visits got more and more frequent, and you couldn’t deny that you had a massive crush on her.

She seemed interested too, but… what if she was just really friendly? What if she was straight? But then she was constantly obsessing over the female characters in TV shows with you, so no, she couldn’t be. But could she really like you?

It was one evening when the two of you were enjoying a movie marathon that the words slipped out. Charlie had just laughed at the joke in the movie, but you hadn’t heard it. “You’re adorable when you laugh,” you were saying instead. And then your eyes widened as you realised what you had said, and Charlie simply laughed again.

“So are you,” she replied, and you felt your heart jolt with happiness and hope.

Just ask her. At least then you know. Stop drawing this out. You took a deep breath, your brain wrestling with the question, your stomach twisting nervously. And then you let the breath out in a rush with the words “Charlie, do you like girls?”

She turned to face you. “Yeah, I do. Do you?”

You nodded. “Um… do you like me?”

She giggled. “Of course I do. I didn’t rush to tell you though, I wanted to see if you’d ask me first. If I’d known you were gonna take this long, I would have asked you out ages ago.”

You swatted her lightly on the arm. “You knew all this time that I liked you? And you didn’t say anything?”

“I knew since the first time we spoke on the phone,” Charlie replied with a grin. “It was pretty obvious.”

“Oh.” You could feel yourself blushing scarlet, but your happiness was so strong, even your awkward embarrassment couldn’t hold you back. “So, you don’t mind if I do this?” Without giving yourself a chance to think, you leaned forward, your lips colliding with hers.

They were soft and felt wonderful against your mouth, and Charlie entwined her fingers in your hair as she kissed back, sharing your breath, your heart pounding at her closeness so that you were sure she could hear it. Her tongue pressed lightly against your bottom lip before she pulled back a little, but before you could protest her lips were moving down to your jaw, and then to your neck, and you gasped. “Oh god, why didn’t I do that sooner?”

You could feel Charlie smile against your skin, her lips curving upwards before she began kissing again. Her tongue softly touched the skin of your collarbone before she nipped there gently and sucked at the skin, bringing a bruise to the surface, and you moaned. “Charlie, do you wanna… go to my room?” you gasped.

“Hell yeah,” Charlie murmured, getting to her feet and grabbing your hand. The touch reminded you of that first day you had met, her hand gently lifting yours, the scratch of the pen nib against your skin as she scrawled down her number. The back of your hand tingled with the memory as you dragged Charlie towards your room, your heart skipping with excitement.

Kicking the door shut behind the two of you, you were ready to lead Charlie over to the bed when she released your hand and pushed you back against the door until your back hit the wood with a thud. Her fingers tangled in your hair, her body pressed up against yours and your mouths moving against each other’s, soft lips and tongues and anticipation. She ground her hips against yours as your mouth moved down her neck, Charlie’s head tilting back to give you room as you returned the hickey that she had given you earlier. The moan she gave as your teeth scraped against her skin sent a shiver crawling down your spine, arousal burning low in your stomach.

At last her hands released your hair to tug impatiently at the buttons of your plaid shirt, leaving it hanging off your shoulders and open at the front. Her fingers traced over your stomach and down your sides, and you let your head fall back against the door as she kissed your chest, and then further down your stomach, her hands sliding down to squeeze your ass. “God, Charlie…”

She straightened up again, yanking her top off over her head before reaching behind you to unfasten your bra. Your skin was sensitive from the anticipation, so that even the feeling of your bra straps slipping down your arms was a wonderful feeling. Charlie tossed your bra aside, mouthing at your breasts, her tongue flicking a nipple, and you gasped as the tiny nub stood erect at the attention. Your hands tugged at her bra, attempting to remove it, but she grabbed your wrists. “Not yet,” she told you with a grin, before lowering herself down again, trailing kisses back down your stomach until she knelt on the floor. Your panties were damp now with arousal as she unfastened your jeans, pulling them down, and you stepped carefully out of the fabric as it pooled around your ankles.

Charlie nosed at the apex of your thighs, mouthing at your wet heat through the silky fabric, and you gripped her hair, letting out a shaky exhale. “Mmmm, Charlie…”

She reached up to grab the edge of your panties, pulling them down and off, and your pussy throbbed in anticipation, but to start with she just hovered there tantalisingly, and blew softly on your clit. You tugged on her hair impatiently, and at last, Charlie’s tongue was in your folds, exploring you slowly. She dipped just slightly into your entrance and then out again, her tongue finding your clit and nudging against it until you moaned.

Charlie ate you out with slow, long licks up your folds, switching between that and using the tip of her tongue to flick against your clit, and soon your grip on her hair was tightening as your thighs clenched around her, hot pleasure rippling through you, clenching at the base of your stomach. “Ah, Charlie, I’m gonna… oh god…” You felt her chuckle against you before she focused all her attention on your clit, pushing you over the edge. You came crying out her name, her hands pinning your hips back against the door as they tried to buck forward, her mouth easing you back down from your high.

You felt your legs tremble as Charlie stood up, supporting you with her arms around you. “Jesus,” you panted.

“You liked that?” Charlie asked, smiling but with a hint of nervousness in her voice, and you nodded enthusiastically, kissing her and tasting yourself on her lips, a salty but not entirely unpleasant taste.

“Now let me make you feel just as good,” you said when you had caught your breath. Finally she allowed you to remove her bra before you took her hand, leading her over to the bed.

Charlie lay down on the bed as you unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, your fingers tracing over her damp underwear that outlined her mound. Once her underwear was also on the floor, you ran a finger over her wetness before pushing it inside her, enjoying the sound of Charlie’s groan. You leaned in, feeling a little nervous as you tentatively lapped at her folds, but Charlie’s cry of your name encouraged you, and your confidence grew. You slowly slipped in a second finger, curling them inside her, Charlie’s hips jerking as you found her g-spot, and you grinned before returning your mouth to her clit. “Mmm, you taste so good,” you murmured against her, and Charlie’s moans increased in pitch and frequency. You could tell she was getting close, her legs clenching around you, and leaning on your elbows, you placed your free hand on her inner thigh, holding her open.

You slowed down with your fingers and tongue, leaving Charlie bucking her hips in frustration. “Oh god, Y/N, please… need to…”

You smiled, drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible, enjoying Charlie’s pleading. “Y/N, please!”

And then you pressed your fingers against her g-spot hard, your tongue flicking against her clit, and she came undone, crying out your name. You kept moving your fingers and tongue until her hips stopped moving before sitting back, and Charlie relaxed, her chest heaving. “God, Y/N, you were right. We should have done that sooner.”

You flopped down beside her, and Charlie took your hand. Before you could ask what she was doing, she had the two fingers that had been inside her in her mouth, her tongue licking them clean, and you sighed as you watched her. “Jesus, that’s hot.”

She released your hand, grabbing your hair gently and pulling you closer until you kissed again, your bare bodies pressed against each other. Her hand released your hair to run down your body, over your waist, fingers resting on your hip. “So, are we, you know… a thing?”

“If you want to be,” you replied.

“I thought that was obvious,” Charlie replied with a grin, her leg hooking over yours, and you giggled as she returned to making out with you once more. Yeah, you could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I got sent this request at around the time my laptop died completely and I found myself desperately wishing that this had happened in real life
> 
> (I'm sorry for not having a clue what would happen if you called a computer helpline thing because I have an irrational fear of talking on the phone)


End file.
